Catching Eternity
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Bella, and her sister Vanna are moving to Forks to give Rene a chance of enjoying time with Phil. How does this change twilight? Who will fall in love with who? how will these relationships change how the twilight series happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I watched the water slowly roll down the window seal, and fall to the floor. The room was quiet, so quiet that I could hear every drop of rain landed heavily against the house.

I glowered silently towards the rain.

There was no doubt that I detested Forks, and the weather her was one of the main reasons why. It was nothing like Arizona, it wasn't warm and sunny, it wasn't bright, and welcoming. Forks was gloomy, dull, rainy, depressing, and it was here that my sister and I would be forced to live.

Well not forced… we choose to come here… this was our choice, and I knew we were doing the right thing for Rene and Phil. My mother wanted to spend time with Phil, she wanted to travel with him; she couldn't do that with two girls at home to care for.

That was why we were here.

Charlie had been great about us coming here; in fact, he seemed overjoyed that we were coming to live with him. He managed to get us two separate rooms; thank goodness, but there was only one bathroom.

I had gotten the West side bedroom and my sister got the East side. I was thankful for this as well; it was closer to the bathroom, while my sister's room just had a slightly bigger closet. I didn't need a big closet; it wasn't like I have many clothes.

Sitting up in my bed, I kicked my shoes off, sliding myself more into the bed, trying to get comfortable on the cold, stiff mattress.

"Bella," A happy voice called out to me, towards my door.

"Come in Vanna," I said, recognizing her voice easily.

She came in, smiling sadly at me, and flopped down on the bed. "I'm done packing, are you up for some exploring?" She shrugged her shoulders with a pause. "Maybe it will get our minds off of the move,"

I stopped for a moment, analyzing Vanna just for a moment.

She looked, so much like Rene; her features were so innocent, she had childish blue eyes and a round face with just a small hint of laugh lines. She was a lot like Rene, not only in looks, but in personality, she always wants to go out, and experience life, and go on adventures, and I was the mature one, I kept her out of trouble.

"I don't know, it's raining," I pointed out, nodding over to the window. "And as interesting as this new place is, I'd rather not walk around and get rained on,"

She nodded slightly. "I guess I didn't think of that…" She seemed to think this over. "Well let's at least do something; it's so boring in this place."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, Charlie is down there, ordering pizza, I think he invited some people over for us to meet," She said, playing with a long piece of her hair. "We should get down there, and at least pretend to feel comfortable, and right at home here,"

I sighed, and nodded, standing up. "Alright, let's go,"

She followed me with a smile.

We made our way down to where Charlie was sitting in front of the TV, sipping out of a can of beer. As we approached him he looked up at us, "Hey, you two get settled in?

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, everything is great dad, thanks,"

Vanna grinned, "Just some redecorating and my room will be perfect,"

"Well I'm glad," A few knocks at the door had gotten all our attention now. "You two sit, I'll get that," Charlie said, and with a slight push, he got up and went to the door.

Vanna didn't hesitate; she walked over to the couch, and plopped down. She glanced at the TV for a second, and made a face at the baseball game going on.

I took a seat on the recliner, and waited patiently for Charlie to return.

When he came back, he set a large box down on the coffee table, instantly making the room fill with a delicious smell. "I got peperoni, I hope that's alright with you two," Charlie said and before he could seat, again there were knocks on the door. "That must be Billy, and Jacob,"

I looked over to Vanna, at the same time she looked at me. A twinkle came in her eyes at the sound of those names, and quickly her eyes went to the door. She was curious, and nothing excited her more than a mystery.

A man in a while chair came in, a boy behind him. "Come on in guys, the pizza just came; you're right in time," Charlie said with a bright smile. "Bella, Vanna, you remember Billy don't you?"

I didn't respond, so luckily Vanna did, saving this moment from being anymore awkward.

"Of course, we spent time with your daughter, Rachel, and Rebecca, how are they by the way?" Vanna smiled, not waiting to grab a piece of pizza, her eyes darting between Billy and Jacob.

"They are well, I don't hear from them to much anymore, but recently it seems that they are doing quite well with their lives," Billy responded with a kind smile, his eyes now went up to Jacob. "Only got the boy left in the house now,"

Jacob nodded to the both of us with a smile, and came over sitting down on the couch beside Vanna, he grabbed some of the pizza as well, taking huge bites of it.

That's right, I was now beginning to recall; Jacob was a bit younger than my sister and I. He seemed nice regardless, and just a little silly, but I'm sure we could possibly be friends.

Vanna was a bit better at making friends than I was, mainly for the fact that she is much less shy than I am, and much more eager to learn about others, and get along with others.

I on the other hand would rather just be left alone to my own thoughts.

Charlie and Billy now seemed to be having their own private conversation as they watched the game. In the meantime Jacob turned to Vanna and I.

"So are you guys liking Forks yet?" He wondered looking between the two of us with a kind smile.

I made a face. "I'm not really sure if _liking_ is the right word,"

Vanna laughed quietly, grinning at me, "It's really different from Arizona, I think it's just gonna take a long time to get used to… clouds," Vanna said shrugging slightly.

"You know, it's much warmer down in La Push, you guys should come down some time, I'll show you the brighter side of this place," He said grinning.

Vanna's eyes instantly brightened, and I could see that her attention was now glued to him. I could practically hear the curiosity screaming in her head. It was obvious that she was interested.

"That sounds awesome," Vanna said, looking excited.

I nodded as well.

There isn't much I wouldn't do just to get the slightest bit of warmth.

The rest of the evening wasn't completely horrible, it was fun hearing about Jacob's life, and just a bit about La Push, but the only thing that really was on my mind was tomorrow. Vanna and I would heading to Forks high school, for our first day of school. I was so nervous about everything, I hated to get any form of attention, and I knew tomorrow we would be the main focus of the school.

Vanna wasn't as nervous, I'm sure she wasn't, and I knew I shouldn't be this anxious, but I guess I had to just get my mind off of everything.

* * *

**Please Review?**

**Who is going to be with who?**

**That's completely up to you, the readers, cast your vote in a review.**

* * *

**Bella/Edward * Vanna/Jacob**

**Or **

**Vanna/Edward * Bella/Jacob**

* * *

**Do you want to see what Vanna looks like? **

**The link of her picture is on my profile page! **

* * *

**~Az**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Due to the small amount of votes, I have decided to write this story with the couples: Bella-Edward * Vanna-Jacob**_

* * *

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

I grumbled, standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Vanna to get finished. My thoughts were rolling around inside my head like crazy; I could hardly focus on anything, all that I could feel was my inner anxiety building up more and more as I waited.

I knocked hard on the door. "Vanna, I really need to get ready," Sighing, I stepped back as the door came swinging open.

"Sorry Bell-Bell, I'm going as fast as I can," Vanna grinned at me, and dashed away; only a towel wrapped around her.

I shook my head for a moment before quickly going in, and getting myself ready as well. I didn't take too much time on one thing; I rushed a bit too much, and ended up with an extra five minutes to get my hair dried.

On the way back to my room, I glanced into Vanna's room, taking note of her outfit. She decided on black skinny jeans, and a white leopard print, cotton vector corset top that zipped from the back. _(Can see this outfit on my profile)_

It was a pretty outfit no doubt, but Vanna was naturally very small, even smaller than me. She had inherited our mother's petite figure, and I was sure that it wouldn't look right on anyone but her.

I was too self-conscious to wear something like that anyway. I put on my navy blue blouse, and a pair of my favorite white skinny jeans; the very ones that Vanna had bought for me. _(Can see this outfit on my profile) _

"Hey, you ready to get going?" Vanna asked peeking into my room, and smiling. "I'm proud of you Bell-Bell; you actually tried to dress up,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I guess, might as well make a good first impression,"

She nodded in admiration, and linked her arm with mine, walking us quickly down the stairs. Almost instantly we both were tripping all the way down, but luckily we managed to stay on our feet.

Vanna quickly called out, "See you later dad," She didn't pause, walking outside to the truck.

"Have a good day you guys," Charlie answered from perhaps the kitchen.

I followed after Vanna quickly, making sure to get into the driver's seat. I don't think there is any way I could handle Vanna's driving today, or any time soon.

"You know I can drive to," Vanna pointed out, getting into the passenger side, and neatly letting her bag drop to the floor of the truck.

"I know Van, but I'd rather get there in one piece today," I teased lightly.

She frowned slightly, and gave me a pout, "I'm not that bad at driving,"

I didn't comment, letting a peaceful silence fill inside the truck, this gave me time to mentally prepare myself to face this day… our first day at a new school.

Finding the school wasn't too hard; it was a small town, not at all like Arizona. If a new person moved into Arizona no one would notice, there is so many people, it was much easier to blend into the background. Here in Forks, everyone is going to notice, and my sister and I would be in the spot-light for a while.

I wasn't looking forward to this.

As soon as I had parked Vanna was out quickly, and off speeding towards the school, looking around in fascination. "Come on Bella hurry!" She called.

I groaned, trying to be quick to catch up to her, "Wait up," Moving as fast as I could, tripping over my own feet a few times.

I was almost caught up to her, but I was surprised as I watched her run right into a boy. They both went tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Vanna said her face turning pink as she stumbled back to her feet, helping the boy she had knocked down.

The boy laughed, "No, its fine, no harm done." He now glanced between Vanna and I, realization hitting his features. "Hey, you're the new girls aren't you," He said with a little grin.

"Um, yea, I'm Vanna, and this is Bella," Vanna said, moving more to my side, a nice smile on her face.

"I'm Mike, Newton," The boy said holding his hand out to both of us.

We shook hands, and I couldn't help but take note to the softness of his hands, and the boyish features of his face. Clearly he wasn't what you would call an overly masculine guy, he wasn't one for getting down and dirty. At least this was what I was seeing.

"What classes do you guys have?" Mike asked, peaking at the papers, clutched in Vanna's hand. "I can help you find them," He offered.

He seemed nice… a little too openly nice though, it made me wonder.

"Umm, I think I have a study hall in the cafeteria," Vanna said looking down at her schedule. She slowly handed me mine. "Bella has English,"

Mike's smile widened, "Well the cafeteria is that way," He pointed to the left. "See the blue double doors, that's where you need to go,"

"Thanks Mike," Vanna said and quickly pulled me in for a hug. "I'll see you later Bella," She said before letting me go and walking in the direction of the doors.

"See you," I called out to her before shyly turning to Mike, instantly feeling a bit more anxious now that Vanna wasn't here to take away a good part of the attention.

"Bella, you have English with me, so we can walk there together," Mike said, a polite smile on his face as he began to lead the way.

I followed slightly behind him, trying to pull some confidence, "Um, thanks," I said quietly. I could tell Mike was an overall nice person, a bit boyish, but nice enough.

We made it to class, I received my book, and throughout the entire class time I had spoken with Mike, I got a bit more comfortable with talking with him, and I even could go as far to say he had the potential of becoming a friend.

He had invited me to sit with him at lunch with a few of his friends, although, he did make a point to make sure Vanna is also invited.

* * *

The rest of my classes seemed to fly by, there was a lot of staring, and a lot of gossip that I couldn't help but hear when I passed students in the halls. I tried not to let it bother me, but the extra attention was making it very hard for me.

It was lunch time by now, Vanna was waiting for me at my locker, an excited smile on her face. "Hey Bella, what's your classes like?" She wondered.

"They are fine, but I'm glad today is almost over," I sighed, trying to offer her my best smile.

I could tell she could see right through this.

"It will get easier, sooner or later everyone will forget about us, and we will blend right in with everyone else," Vanna said patting my shoulder. "Just gotta be patient,"

I nodded, smiling a bit at her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Hey Swan girls, there you are," A familiar voice called out to us, causing us both to turn towards the noise.

Mike came prancing down the hall to us, a big goofy smile on his face. He managed to get between us, wrapping an arm around both of our shoulders.

My face went red, and without thinking I tried moving away, feeling extremely uncomfortable in this position.

Vanna rolled her eyes glancing at Mike before looking to me, giving me a reassuring smile. "Let's just get to lunch, I'm starving," Vanna suggested with a kind smile.

Mike nodded eagerly walking forward with us, leading us to the doors. "Right this way,"

His confidence was obvious, although I wasn't sure why he was so inclined to hang on my sister and I. What were his motives…?

As soon as we had entered the cafeteria it felt like all the eyes were now shifted on us. I tried to move a bit more behind the others, trying not to gain any more attention already set on me.

Mike thankfully let go of us after a second, heading up in line, grabbing his lunch, at the same time talking animatedly towards some guys; that have been watching between Vanna and I for a while, sly smiles on their faces.

I did my best to ignore the situation, nudging Vanna to get into the lunch line. "Come on, let's just get this over with," I muttered.

Vanna smiled slightly, "Bella it's going to be fine, let's just be positive alright?" She picked up her tray, looking at each of the foods offered, curiosity painting her expression. "I wonder what's good here."

I didn't bother looking at the food; I just picked up the first thing my hands touched, and waited for Vanna to finish up her careful examination of the food, and managed to pick something up.

Mike reappeared beside us. "Ready to meet the others?" He looked excited.

"Yeah, of course," Vanna said with a smile, eagerness dancing in her eyes.

I nodded quietly, staying close beside Vanna, still not feeling completely comfortable with all the puzzling looks in our direction.

Mike nodded, and slowly he began to lead us through the cafeteria, to where there was a group of people that seemed to be waiting for us.

"Vanna, Bella, this is the guys," Mike said gesturing to the group. "Guys, this is Vanna, and Bella,"

The one girl rolled her eyes, and coldly turned from the rest of us, obviously pretending that we weren't there. Thankfully the other's reactions were the exact opposite.

"Hey, your outfit is really pretty," A girl grinned, nodding to Vanna, a bubbly smile on her face, however there was a dark sarcasm in her features that just suggested that she wasn't always the most genuine person. "I'm Jessica by the way, you can sit beside me," She patted the seat beside her.

Vanna gave me a shrug, and bit her lip as she sat down next to Jessica, she nodded for me to take the seat across from her. "Thanks Jessica, nice to meet you,"

I quickly took my seat, my face getting a bit red as the eyes snapped on me. "And you're Bella," Jessica said pointing to me, a grin coming to her face. "You guys are like twins aren't you?"

"No, actually, Bella is older," Vanna said with a giggle. "Just by a year though,"

I rolled my eyes at her, "If we are talking mentally more like five years,"

The laughter that bounced between others had surprised, I hadn't exactly been ready for that sudden noise.

Vanna pouted, "So mean Bella," But she laughed as well, taking a bit out of her apple, easily taking my teasing. "Just remember who is getting those wrinkles first, than we will see who is laughing,"

"She got you there Bella," Jessica cackled, and turned to look across the table to the girl that hadn't spoken yet. "What you think Angela, will we really get wrinkly faster than the juniors,"

Angela seemed to be the quietest of the bunch, but she did seem just as nice. "I don't know, I mean, it's possible for some juniors to get the wrinkles first, all depends on skin care," She said with a very quiet and meek voice.

"I'm still pretty sure I won't be getting wrinkly before Bella, worrying causes wrinkles, and no one worries as much as Bell-Bell, isn't that right," Vanna picked at me, smirking at the blush on my face.

"I don't worry that much," I protested. "I'm just not as much as a daredevil as you," I threw back with a sigh. "It's a real chore keeping you out of trouble,"

She shook her head. "Oh please, you just don't know how to let loose, and have some fun," She said with a teasing smile.

I was about to open my mouth to speak again but as my eyes caught something in the distance I felt my eyes widen. Everyone else seemed to notice my stare, and followed my eyes to the table of people I couldn't stop from watching.

"Who are they?" I felt myself saying, my brain didn't seem to be keeping up with what I was saying.

Jessica was the first to jump on this topic, "Why the Cullen's of course, you haven't heard about them yet?" She seemed excited about this subject of interest.

"No, do tell," Vanna said eagerly, taking quick peeks at them as well, seeming just as curious as I am.

"They moved down here from Alaska a while ago," Jessica said, taking a shifty glance at the table of Cullen's. "Like mega crazy, who would want to move here of all places, but whatever,"

My eyes caught a glimpse of bronze hair, and the moment I had gotten contact with the bronze haired boy I felt the wind getting knocked right out of me, as if I had hit a solid brick wall.

His eyes, like liquid gold watched me, a darkness was laying mysteriously behind those eyes, his expression unreadable, and his features, held nothing but utter perfection.

"They kind of keep to themselves though, they seem nice enough," Angela offered, a small smile on her face.

Jessica snorted, "Nice? They are all together, like together as couples, that big guy, that's Emmett, he is with the mean-looking blonde girl, Rosalie," Her voice went even lower as she spoke this. "And the blonde guy that looks like he is in pain, that is Jasper, he is with the really small, pixie-like girl, Alice,"

I glanced to each of the Cullen's as she pointed them out, noticing that they all shared the same golden topaz eyes, however each of their features were inhumanly beautiful, and mysterious.

"What about the boy with the bed-head?" Vanna wondered, eyeing up the last guy, the one that had first gotten my attention.

He was still staring over to us, however, at mention of he, he appeared to shift away, turning his eyes in the other direction, right in time for Jessica to look over in his direction, huffing out a sigh.

"That's Edward, or we like to call him 'the hair'," Jessica grinned slightly. "He is incredible handsome, incredibly smart, and incredibly single,"

Angela chuckled quietly, "I wouldn't waste your time though, Edward doesn't date, he stays to himself," She spoke quietly.

"He just thinks he is so much better than everyone else, all the time, just because he has money, that has to be the only reason girls want to date him, he has to know that right," Mike said with an annoyed sigh.

I couldn't bring my attention back to my table of new friends, my eyes stayed on the Cullen's, even Vanna, she was too busy watching the Cullen's as well to reenter the conversation.

There was just something off about these Cullen's… I just wondered what it was.

* * *

**Please review! I will update as soon as I can!**

**A story will be made where the relationship will be reversed, but for this story it will be Bella/Edward and Vanna/Jacob**


End file.
